Eternal Enchantment
by Chameleon Eyes
Summary: The roads of life are strewn with the wreckage of run-down, half-finished loves. Since the beginning, Link and Zelda have loved each other. Their roles in the protection of the Triforce prevents their love to prevail. When Link betrays the Goddesses and the land of Hyrule, divine retribution intervenes. He will forever remember his beloved, eternally enchanted by her mere existence


_The roads of life are strewn with the wreckage of run-down, half-finished loves _~ Ralph W. Sockman

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal Enchantment<strong>

_by Chameleon Eyes_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Prologue ~<strong>

* * *

><p>A terrified weeping came from within the cathedral. Its circular structure echoed the soft sobs throughout the domed roof and into the inky night sky. Vast shadows covered the absent light from the new moon. Darkness surrounded the weeping woman, its shadowy wisps seeping through the cracks of the ruined roof of the cathedral and into the pitch-black room. She couldn't see anything in front of her, save for the small light source which she gripped fearfully, as if the light would bloom with morbid compression and consume the darkness around her. It was a white bow, golden carvings imbedded into intricate designs, the sculpted outlines blazing through the caliginous chamber. The weapon was her only sacred salvation and sanctuary from whatever was with her. She felt an evil presence and never felt so alone. She was frightened of what lurked in the shadows and even more frightened at its materialization, for her heart unconsciously knew what was with her.<p>

The paranoia which seized her grew as she faintly distinguished a pair of vivid scarlet eyes growing larger as it neared her. She held back her sobbing and prepared to strike, her bow perched in her shaking arms and her arrows placed in her lap.

With sudden movement, its face emerged itself within inches of hers, its dark apparel blending in with the background. Except for those eyes. Those horribly mesmerizing eyes bleed into the darkness. They petrified her, immobilizing her ability to move or to think. As it inspected her closely, she recognized the facial features of the monster with intimacy. Her stomach twisted as she swallowed painfully.

_Zelda…_ it rasped. She detected his voice's undertone within the brutally deformed articulation. _Join me…_

His hand gently reached out, and she swatted it away, screaming. Her own piercing shrieks were just enough to snap out of her stupor, and her tattered skirts flared around her as she quickly evaded possible encounters. The last thing she wanted to see was its face, reminding her of what it once was and who she loved. The memories of the terrible errors she had done to make him succumb into dark deeds and evil influences and into his own demise, ultimately leading to hers; she was her own cause to her own inevitable destruction.

She blindly ran with her dark thoughts into the darkness, her tears blurring any visual she had, and rammed into a dead end. Her heart plummeted into an abyss as she acknowledged defeat. Her head cowed, she turned towards him, sensing his dark presence fused behind her.

Despite the defeated feeling gnawing at her, she still had hope, and clutched an arrow, hiding the long shaft behind her forearm and within the dangling sleeves of her dress.

He approached her now, and she tensed. Her muscles were springs ready to leap into action, and she made her mind defensive as she heard his voice beginning to speak.

_With the combined Triforces of power, wisdom and courage, we can have our heart's desires. _He neared her, and she averted his demonic gaze. _And what it desires is you, and only you. _His eerily pitch-black fingers caressed her cheek, her fear rising as his warm breath breezed near her ear, blowing aside her tangled locks. Her heart jumped to her throat as she ignored the horrid sensation coursing through her veins. The humming of a memory threatened to emerge at his touch, but she did not want to feel anything towards this monster. She gulped down the feeling with restraint and forced the arrow foward. _That's not him, _she assured herself, painfully shutting her eyes. _You _must_ do it; it's for the better. _

As his body entwined with hers, he gave a low moan as a sudden feeling of pain erupted from the bottom of his abdomen. He pulled away, revealing a light arrow emitting its radiance and expending his darkness. The pain distracted his reasoning, and he snapped with flared anger, directing its impact on her.

A sickening crack reverberated, followed by a tormented wail.

She crumpled to the floor, her fair hair matted with trickling red. The blood freed flowingly, and she felt her life's essence escape rapidly. Her worried eyes gazed into the sky dully, longingly; she wanted the pain to cease.

He was by her side immediately, ignoring his own pain as he held her body with tender care.

She looked at him now, overcoming his dark apparel, and smiled weakly at him. She had no strength for words, so she grasped his corrupted mind, ignoring its conflicting conscious.

_I love you_, she blatantly lamented_. It took me so long to say it, and now that I realize it, there's no hope for any of that love. _

His eyes bored into hers, the red bleeding into a phosphorescent blue as tears leaked from his glowing face. The single light arrow had begun to tinge the rest of his darkness into his former appearance. He ignored the tingling feeling as it dispersed gradually.

He studied her deathlike face; those eyes animated with fierce emotion held the little life that she had left, eager to descant her wrongdoings she committed to him. He welcomed her telepathy into his mind, for it would be the last time he would hear her flute-like voice, playing a requiem specifically for him.

_I'm sorry…_was all she said, before he felt her mind vacate his, as her life force extinguished and left this world. The arrows and bow that hung loosely on her small frame had faded its light as well, for the magic that maintained the spell left with its caster. It faded until he was left nothing but darkness, and the single, small, light arrow that continued to grow, depleting his evil.

Remorse ate away at his heart accompanied with anger and self-hate. There was nothing he could do, but kneel there, and cry as he silently heard his heart shatter into millions of pieces for the second time.

The path that he took was wrong, and he vowed to make it right. By defeating the very man who forced corruption upon his weak state caused by jilt, he would gain vengeance.

Weakened by the light arrow, he was driven by enormous anger. He gritted his teeth as he climbed the flights of stairs leading to Ganondorf's tower. Each step was like another arrow jabbed into his wound, each step was another step to vengeance, and each step made him feel weaker. He placed his hand upon the wound to stop the flow of blood and felt dizziness cloud his mind. Still, he gripped the Master Sword in his left hand and carried his shield on his back, not minding the extra weight of the valuable items that would help defeat Ganondorf.

He opened the door at the top of the stairs, and peered in, analyzing the surroundings. It was a large tower room, sparsely furnished, and the metal bars of the windows gave the cold room a prisonlike feel. He was glad. The man who resided here must be contained within these stone walls. He eyed the black-clad figure staring out into a nearby window, watching the grey clouds float above the dull landscape. He fiercely charged because he was angry at the man's peaceful stance. Because the man did not deserve to stand there unscathed and calm, for the man's mood was amiss for someone who was so morbid and power-hungry. Because, in a way, he _killed _her. Killed his only love. His only hope.

The sound of metal on metal crashed through the air, and his arm was rebounded by the sudden force of the gauntlet which blocked the intended harm.

"You have killed her, you fool," Ganondorf spat. "I needed her to complete the formation of the Triforce. Now she is gone and my dream is a failure." He rose out of his chair to his full height, towering the younger man, but his tallness did not intimidate him. He only felt more anger coursing through his blood.

"I see that she has cleansed you from my doing. No longer Dark Link, but feeble, pitying Link. The poor forest boy once again." He smiled. "Why would you trade immense power to be an inadequate do-gooder? There is no gain for you."

"No," he shouted, angrily. "That's where you are wrong!"

Link pounced on him once again, his silver blade shining in the gentle candle light, paving its path towards the sneer on Ganondorf's face. He evaded it at the last moment, swift on his feet for a man so large, and landed behind his attacker. Link swivelled on his heel to face him, wincing at the sudden movement, and clutched his hand to his stomach. The tormented yelp caught the older man's attention. He analyzed the damage of the wound, still seeping with dark fluid, and realized that his opponent was weak. Weak and courageous, his bravery tainted by his stupidity for love and vengeful anger.

"A fatal wound. Are you sure you should be fighting in such a state?" Ganondorf mockingly asked, a sly smile playing about his thin lips. "Have you ever thought of the consequences of fighting in emotion? Of hate and love? Such pitiful passion clouds reasoning and judgement. Your presumptuous hits will be inaccurate."

The response was a painful grunt as Link swung his sword high into the air, and crashed down like a heavy waterfall, its steel sloppily missing black armour by inches. More blood escaped from his wound, leaving a darker stain on his tunic. He clutched it in agony, gritting his teeth as a cold sweat shined on his forehead.

"Such a shame. You were to be my prodigy. My faithful servant. After all my training, this is what I get. Foolhardy footwork, defective swordplay…ultimate betrayal." He waved his hand at each example, his mouth a contemptuous frown. "What is it that makes you switch sides so easily? One minute you are working for me, the next you are flashing sword and shield on my person. What have I ever done to you? I taught you the utmost power!"

Link started gasping for air, kneeling before his former master. It hurt to stand upright, it hurt to breath, it hurt to hear such unkind words which brought back so many painful memories of his betrayal to Zelda, to the goddesses, and to the land of Hyrule. He paled and averted eye contact, staring at the Master Sword's hilt, which he heavily leaned on. He folded his hands on the hilt and felt shame for holding something so unworthy of his grip.

"You've taught me nothing, nothing but _evil_. Evil and corruption! You forced me on your side due to my vulnerability of heartache and hardship," he looked up and began to rise on his feet. "I know now that I was mistaken. I have come here to correct my wrongdoing. To defeat you and banish you from this world forever!"

A flash of pain erupted from his cheek, knocking him down to the cold, hard ground with a muffled _thud_. Bright light blurred Link's vision as he registered at what had happened. Temporary numbness on his cheek transitioned into a stinging sensation. He put his hand to his face and felt warm liquid on his fingers. He stared up to a face that represented pure evil, a scowl that filled his heart with terrifying despair.

"You _fool,_" the ugly mouth spat, "you think you can defeat me in a state such as that? Your brave actions will be remembered with stupidity. I shall kill you and release your worthless soul from this world forever. I, not _you_, will be doing the bloodshed today." He unsheathed his sword and prepared to strike, his eyes and mouth grinning widely in sadistic excitement.

With fatigue, Link managed to retrieve his shield from his back and placed it in front of his chest, right before the sword pierced his skin. The blade rebounded off of it, making a loud clanging noise as Ganondorf released a shout of fury. Before he could react and attack again, Link rolled away from his spot and clumsily stood up, despite his wound rapidly becoming larger at the strenuous activity. He stood there proudly, calm in the face of death, his sword and shield glowing in the warm light of the torches.

Furious at his missed strike, Ganondorf charged and Link evaded the cold steel swiftly. What felt like an eternity, Ganondorf swung his blade constantly at Link who did nothing but dodge. He was searching for an opening to strike at the heart of Ganondorf. It would end him; Ganondorf's demise would gain the peace that Link sought.

When the opportunity emerged, he took the chance. Despite his fragility and fatigue, he ushered all his hatred, regret and loving vengeance towards his final strike, empowering his muscles to contract and to push the heavy blade into its target.

The blade hit nothing.

He felt the steel cut through the air and find its way to the hard ground. The wielder ensued, crashing down onto the cold floor, winded. He felt faint and weak from his fall, black spots clouded his vision and his surroundings seemed to pale like his clammy skin. He moaned at the effort to get up, and laid there, curling within himself to contain the little warmth he had.

"Look who's so brave now, _Hero," _a distant voice said. It was faint and echoing, as if it came from the other end of a tunnel. He struggled to see where it was coming from, but it hurt to move. "I think I will leave you here to die. My fine blade is too worthy to pierce your foul skin and spill that dishonourable blood."

He heard footsteps echo in the distance. He saw black boots leave a trail of blood as it exited the wooden door. And he saw red spill out in the floor beside him. _Is that…is that _my _blood…?_

He numbly stared at the increasing dark liquid. He felt no anger, no hate, no purpose; he felt nothing but a strange sense of serenity that submerged within him. He was dying, and he knew it. He embraced it with opened arms, contented with the thought that he tried to undo everything that he had done so wrong in this life. He greeted death pleasantly, calmly acknowledging his end as his life's essence gradually flowed from him. He breathed slowly, ignoring the pain that was so prominent a few hours—no, _minutes_ — before. He saw a bright light, and his mind went blank.

He opened his eyes and squinted immediately. Bright light surrounded him, illuminating a wide span of the flat ground and cloudless sky, which seemed to collide fluidly. It was as if he was in the middle of the blue ocean and underneath the opened sky, except everything was pure white with tints of soft, creamy yellows. The colours filled his very soul with belonging and tranquility. He looked at his hands. The blood was gone and his apparel was no longer dirtied, his wound was healed and there was no indication that he had ever been stabbed.

He began to wander amongst his new environment, in awe and understanding of his purpose, of his lives and of his worlds. He was one with the nature of time.

Before he could walk farther, three golden apparitions appeared before him, growing larger and illuminating more light as they became opaque. They were all identical in appearance, sculpted like golden figures of women, except their eyes and long hair were of varying colours. Vivid red, blue, and green eyes stared back at him; their matching hairs did not blow in the still breeze. The goddess in the centre spoke first, her hair and eyes a fiery blaze. She carried the atmosphere of power, and looked down upon him.

"Din, Nayru, Farore," he murmured.

_Young hero, you have failed us. _Her voice was quiet yet felt loud, and her lips did not articulate. _It was your duty to protect the princess, and ultimately protect the Triforce. You have failed in this task through betrayal and falling under Ganondorf's rule. His corruption has sent you into evil's descent, killing the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom and the descendant of the Goddess Hylia. Her death was untimely; she had many expectations to fulfil before your betrayal. _

He noticed another ghostly figure materialize. Unlike the goddesses before him, she was translucent and was to scale with him, and a lingering shine served as her shadow. The light shadow, he realized, was the Goddess Hylia carefully listening to their conversation. She didn't wish to be in her true form, thus her mortal form was present. She was dressed in a simple white dress that flowed behind her, her platinum blond hair falling below her waist. Her head was cowed and she averted his eyes.

The goddess to her left spoke, her shining blue eyes boring into his. Nayru's voice was sweet and kind, similar to his beloved. She was the Goddess of Wisdom and regarded him critically without bias.

_Despite this fault, we cannot punish you drastically. It was the first time that you unexpectedly betrayed your purpose, threatening peace, balance and prosperity, and the very existence of this world. However, divine retribution must take place to ensure that you will not repeat this mistake. _She regarded the small figure beside him. _What say you, Goddess Hylia? _

"I do not wish to partake in this sentencing," she choked painfully, surprisingly emotional compared to her reserved counterparts. "Decide on what deems fit without me." She looked away, struggling to keep the tears from falling.

He moved to touch her hand as a compassionate reassurance. She flinched at his touch, and a pain of repentance flickered through his eyes at the subtle movement. Embarrassed, the two looked in opposite directions, pretending the occurrence did not occur while deep, personal thoughts flitted through their minds of each other.

Farore's green eyes regarded the interaction and she spoke without hesitance. _Chain the Hero to the Princess of Destiny for all eternity. This will ensure absolute intolerance to betrayal. _

_They are already bonded through the Triforce, _Din spoke.

_Not an emotional attachment, _Nayru replied._ It was love that brought reason back to the Hero's heart and urged him to complete his task. The light arrow itself did not bring all the darkness out, for his heart's desire contributed to the banishment of its foulness. _

_There is no punishment for love. It is a blessing many do not experience._

_My sister, _Nayru said, _love can be a blessing and a curse. Being loved and loving can make the heart soar, but there can be heartache and suffering by various means. If the Hero is in love with the Princess of Destiny for their future lifetimes, it will ensure his utmost devotion towards her and the protection of the Triforce._

_Very well, _Din spoke._ As punishment, the Hero will know of this sentence at adolescence while the Princess shall be unaware. Her response will be undetermined; it is entirely up to her to decide whether to reciprocate or to reject his enchanted affections. Nonetheless, his devotion will always triumph. _

He accepted this calmly, and nodded at her decision. There was no denying the fact that his love had prevailed in a time of chaos and confusion, and his love was what steered him towards his purpose. He stared at his beloved now, and felt inferior to her. Her beauty, her position as a goddess and a princess made him feel worthless to her affections. She stared back at him, and gave him a small smile, her eyes strangely sad.

_You must not tell her of her past, _Nayru added. _She will become insane as punishment for neglecting this one simple rule, and you will suffer terrible anguish. _

She looked back up to the three shining Goddesses and solemnly nodded. "I understand that I will never know of this fate that has bestowed upon us," she turned to Link. "But I am determined that this is for the better, and I now knowingly accept this new bond. I hope you understand as well, and I sincerely apologize for the future rejections by me." She abruptly turned away from him, not wanting to delve deeper into a relationship that would disappear in the next lifetime. "When shall we reincarnate?"

The Goddesses Farore and Nayru bent down and extended their palms towards them.

_A single touch is all you need to receive our blessings and go onto the next life. _

He was afraid. Deeply afraid. Afraid of falling in love with her all over again, afraid of her rejections and afraid of his outrageous responses to her very existence. He shied away from the golden hand, not wanting to repeat heartache for all eternity. The princess looked at him courageously, and grasped his left hand.

"Do it for me, Link," she murmured. "Don't forget that I'll always love you, no matter what."

Still holding hands, they simultaneously touched the fingertips of the Goddesses of Courage and Wisdom as bright light engulfed them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the new version of _Eternal Enchantment. _I will rewrite the old chapters and post them again. But for now, here is the prologue and premise of _Eternal Enchantment _— a fantasy romance with bits of action and adventure!  
><strong>


End file.
